


Archies “Sweet Girl”

by Lynn9785



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, My First Smut, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Archie Andrews, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn9785/pseuds/Lynn9785
Summary: Story line is based on season 4x17’s kiss episode (Musical Episode)It goes way further than just a simple 💋What would happen if Archie realized exactly how he felt about Betty and in that moment every wall he had ever put up to hide his feelings just came crumbling down. He is about to take what is his and that just so happens to be Betty.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 32





	Archies “Sweet Girl”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys 
> 
> This is a one shot and it’s purely smut so if you don’t want the details please don’t read. I am not a writer and do not own any of the Characters or Riverdale. Please let me know what you guys think in the comments below. This is my second story but my first straight up smutty one shot story. I hope everyone enjoys it please leave kudos if you do. Please be kind
> 
> Thanks Enjoy!

It starts as they are signing the last parts of the song before the kiss:

As Archie circled the microphone he looked over at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were bright, as she sang a small smile playing at her lips. The beautiful melody of her voice surrounded Archie and in that moment all his walls crumbled. 

Memories of them flashed through his mind and she was the focus in them all. The tightness that has been in his heart for longer than he can remember floated away. It was something he didn’t even know was there until it was gone. Bright fuzzy lights surrounded her figure and he stares at her face. Their eyes lock and a warmth goes through his whole body, goosebumps rise everywhere on his skin. 

His heart starts pounding in his chest trying to escape from his body, the rhythm a constant crescendo. Only seconds have passed but to him it feels like time around them has stopped and they are the only two moving on this earth. Every word that comes out of his mouth feels like a caress.... and it’s “only for her”. Nobody was in this moment but the two of them, nobody else mattered. To Archie nobody ever really existed before now. He could sense that she could feel the air shift as well and everything changed.

The air crackled little sparks were flashing all around their bodies as they still circled the microphone. It was as if they were cranking a electric wheel and something was going to explode at any moment. The last few words slipped from his mouth as easy as butter. And then everything flipped. Her eyes intensely melting him into nothing but a heart beat. Her eyes flickered to his lips quickly then back to his eyes and that is all he needed. His control slipped and flew out the window past Riverdale up......... up... into the atmosphere and then it was gone. The last words passed both their mouths before they connected. And Archie hoped to never let go. 

“And if we don’t behave... they’ll cut us down again”.

Archie swung his guitar away from the front of his body as she did the same with the microphone she held in her hand. He reached for her at the same time she did. Archie grasped her waist with both hands tightly. Then their lips made contact “finally” . And the feeling was something he could never define, it was something he could barely control. 

Her hand was running through his hair as the other gripped onto his neck. He groaned at the feeling of her body pressed firmly to his, her mouth hotly and persistent against his. Archie leaned into the kiss running his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to welcome him and he deepened the kiss even more. “Home” ..... god he was home and it felt so right as their tongues slipped and swirled together in and out. The sweet taste of her mouth had him pulling her tighter against him so there was no more space between them.

He breathed her whole essence in and he never planned on letting her go again. When they had to break apart they both gasped for air. Foreheads were pressed together, harsh breaths coming from both of them Archie could only breathe out one word.

“Betty”

Her heart pounded into his chest and mingled with his own with one of the most beautiful beats he has ever heard. He ran his hands down her body from her waist to her thighs, picking her up with ease. He wrapped her legs around him as she swung her arms around his neck, foreheads were still pressed tightly together. He walked her to the closest wall and pressed her against it. He whispered her name once more against her lips.

“Betty”

.................. But then he had to ask. No he needed to know!

“I want you” ......... “Can I have you?”

He was so nervous she would say no because the words meant so much more than what they were doing in this moment. He wanted all of her now and forever and he knew she knew that. Then the one word she spoke back to him changed his life forever.

“Yes”

Happiness bursted through his whole body, everything snapped into place. And like it was always suppose to be them lightning flashed and the sky opened up and poured down onto the earth. 

Then as if desperation hit them both their mouths crashed together and her hot tongue was on his. Archie set her down pulling at her shirt ripping it over her head as she did the same with his own shirt. She ran her fingers down his chest to his lower stomach scratching lightly. Every muscle in his stomach was jumping at her touch and squeezed his body tight. 

Archie ran his fingers up her bare back to her head and pulled the hair tie lose from her hair. Her hair tumbled down over her shoulders as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

“Beautiful” ... The word slipped out when he pulled back to see her face.

His hands framed her face as he glided them down her neck over her shoulders and down the shape of her body. When he got to her jeans he popped the button open never taking his eyes off of her face. Pulling the zipper open he tugged them down her legs as he kneeled in front of her. She stepped out of them as Archies eyes were still locked with hers. His hands ran up her legs feeling her smooth skin with his callused fingers. 

A soft moan came out of her mouth and all Archies blood ran straight to his groin at the sound. He pulled the soft white lace from her hip down a bit and kissed the skin there. His fingers slipped into the other side and did the same there, placing kisses along her lower stomach from hip to hip. Archie slipped his hands into her panties to her backside grasping firmly once then pulling the lace off completely. 

Archie groaned at the sight of her bare slickened pussy the sight had his mouth watering. Pushing her legs apart a bit Archie then threw one leg over his shoulder, he could feel her breathing pick up. He dropped his forehead onto her lower stomach and nuzzled his nose in the crease of her thigh and lower lips breathing deeply. ‘She smelt like fucking heaven’ Archie thought. Her whole body was shaking and he hasn’t even got to the good part. The anticipation was killing them both. 

Archie ran the tip of his wet slick tongue up her folds once and she jerked at the sensation. ‘Fuck she taste sweet as honey’. He gripped her thigh on his shoulder tighter, squeezed her ass with the other and pushed her closer to his face as he dived in. Archie swirled his tongue through her sweet lips up to her clit flicking it harshly with the tip. Her hands shot to his head and gripped his hair tightly a loud moan escaping her lips. 

He flattened his tongue there as he moved his face up and down on her, grabbing her ass making her ride his face. He slipped his tongue into her opening and her body jerked as he fucked her with his tongue. His hair being pulled by her turned him on more, his cock was throbbing as he ate her out. He pushed two fingers into her heat as he sucked her little bud between his lips. She squealed his name at the action and really started to move her hips pushing his head closer.

“Archieeee”............... Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” .... Arch........ Yes!. Yes!

The knowledge that she particularly like that he sucked the bud again and hummed over it. Archie alternated between humming and flicking the tip of his tongue on her little bud when he sucked it between his lips. She was clawing at his head, back and shoulders as if she was trying to get away. Archie just pressed her harder to him massaging her ass as he pushed her up and down on his face. 

“Ahhhhh.......... Oh. Fuck. Meeeeee!!...............

She cried out loudly, her body shook with her release as Archie licked it up greedily. Betty’s vision blackened as she gasped for air. Archie had to hold her up as her body gave out. She dropped into his arms and he cradled her in his lap. He glided his fingers up and down her back softly trying to coax her back to him. Archie spoke softly, loving words whispered into her neck. 

After a few moments Betty looked up at him a satisfied smile on her plump mouth.  
“Oh Arch. That was...... I never...... mmmmm......

Archie just chuckled it didn’t seem like she could finish any of those sentences. His ego boosted immensely at her blissed out expression. But he was far from done he just wanted to take her somewhere more comfortable. He stood up bringing her with him slipping her down his body to stand her on her own feet. Steady on her feet now Archie swooped up their clothing slipping his shirt over her frame. He gave her a devilish look and threw her over his shoulder as she squealed.

He ran out into the rain across his lawn and up to his back door as quickly as he could without falling. Thunder was rumbling in the sky but he could hear Betty’s laughter as he ran. He was smiling like a fucking fool he knew it but this beautiful girl had him over the moon. When he got them inside he set her down. She was still laughing and her laughter always made him laugh too. They stood in his kitchen as their breath evened out. Archie stared at Betty his heart warm in his chest, he was not only staring at the girl he loved but his best friend. Everything was just right. They fit together perfectly. He was always afraid that being with Betty would be awkward and ruin their friendship. But now he can see that would have never happened “their moment”........ it was perfectly beautiful as it would have always been. 

Archie was so glad in this moment that no one else was home. He pulled her to him wrapping one arm around her and reaching back with the other to lock the door. 

Betty giggled at him.......... “Smooth”.

Archie grinned back at her......... “Always”

Grabbing her hand he leads her up the stairs to his bedroom. As he peaked over his shoulder at her she had a sweet smile on her lips. All he could think of is that he was about to make this sweet girl scream his name in any and every which way he could. If she only knew the dirty thoughts that were running through his head. He wonders if she would be disgusted or if it might turn her on. “Only one way to find out” 

Entering his room he headed straight for the window closing the curtains tightly. He looked over back to Betty she was leaning against his closed door locking it. The sexiest look he has ever seen was on her lovely face. They crashed together in the middle of his room lips locking roughly. 

Pushing back from her he pulled his shirt off of her body. She was only in her bra now. He rounded her frame pulling her into his chest as he kissed down her neck. Slipping the strap of her bra down her shoulder he trailed kisses along the skin. 

“So fucking soft baby” ...... He whispered it into her skin.

She sighed leaning her head back to get more of him. Archie brought his hand up her side sliding it to her stomach and up slowly to the front clasp of her bra flicking it open easily. The cups fell open as her breasts bounced out lightly. Archie watched them and a deep growl came from his throat......... “Fuck me baby girl”. 

He pulled it completely from her body. He came to stand back in front of her Archie wanted to see her more fully. Standing back a little Archie took all of her in and the sight was fucking perfect. He popped open his jeans and pulled them off when he looked back up at her he could see the pink blush on her cheeks. He smirked to himself she was the most gorgeous creature on this earth and didn’t even know it... “yet”. 

Archie grabbed his briefs and pulled them down and off as he stood his cock sprung up slapping his stomach, bobbing a bit. He could see her eyes go wide at the sight of him then she bit her lip as she stared at his cock. Archie knew he was big in size he just hoped that she wouldn’t be scared of it because “god he wanted her all over it” in every way possible. 

He walked over to her slowly..... “Is everything okay sweet girl?” He got closer then he leaned down to whisper in her ear......... “This dick was made for you baby...... It’s gonna slip right into your tight little pussy so snuggly. Right where it belongs.”

Archie could see the effect his words had on her immediately. He could feel the hum of both their body’s as the heat radiated off of them. The tension was so high he could already tell this was gonna be fucking fantastic. He captured her lips in his. And as he trapped her lip with his teeth he tugged lightly sucking her plump bottom lip into his mouth. A groan ripped through her throat so he pulled her into him pressing his engorged cock into her stomach. He wanted her to feel him to feel how much he wanted her. 

Archie backed her towards the bed and laid her down softly. Crawling over her he covered her tiny body entirely with his. He kissed her long and hard before he trailed open mouth kisses down her jaw and long slender neck. He spread her open with his thighs and rested between her legs. Little soft moans came out of her mouth the closer he got to her taught nipples. He took one into his mouth and sucked softly at first then he sucked hard. Her whole body arched off the bed “good girl” he thought he needed to see what she liked but also what she could handle. His other hand squeezed her other breast rubbing his thumb over the nipple he wanted it standing at attention. 

He moved his mouth to that nipple and bit down not hard but not too softly either. Another cry ripped from her mouth Archie looked at her face to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were shut tightly but she was squirming underneath him so it was a good reaction. His hard length was pressing into her inner thigh so close to her heat Archie could feel the warmth. He smiled into her skin as he flicked the other hardened nub with his nail.

“Please.... please”......... Betty panted out 

“Please what my sweet girl............” Archie needed her to say what she wanted 

“More...... please...... I need more”. 

Her begging had Archies cock twitching. He wanted to be in her so badly but his need to hear her was higher. “Baby I need you to tell me what “more” you want. I really need to fucking hear you say it”. He kept licking sucking and flicking at her hard nipples. Her breasts were so full, soft and supple he couldn’t get enough of them he could do this all day. 

“Fuck Arch. I need....... I need you! inside of me now”.  
“Oh...... oh please. I want your hard thick cock pounding into me. I’m so fucking wet for you”. 

Oh she was too perfect for him. “Fuck yes......... Baby I got you..... always”.

Archie went to grab a condom and Betty stopped him. “No.... no I want to feel all of you just you. I’m all covered Arrrrch”. Betty whined his name when he slipped his fingers through her folds pinching her clit. Yes he wanted that too. He was glad she was on birth control he wanted to feel her hot walls on his bare cock. 

“Oh my sweet girl you were made for me........ you know that?” 

Archie lent back on his knees with his back straight. He lifted her hips and turned her body slightly with one of her legs perched in the crease of his elbow. He pressed that hand on her stomach and guided himself into her slick heat. She was completely drenched for him he knew this would be easier for her to take his full length. 

As he pushed into Betty it felt like her walls were sucking him in. “She was so fucking tight”. Archie was groaning with every inch she was covering with her warm wet pussy. When he was fully sheaved inside and his hip connected with her ass he grunted in pleasure. He was stretching her completely and he loved it. Her whole body was taunt and tight for him. 

“Ugh......... yes! You feel so good. So. Fucking. Tight baby girl”. He swiveled his hips grinding into her a little. She threw her head back panting loudly. “Does that feel good love”. She just nodded her head yes. Archie pulled all the way out to his tip and slammed back in quickly. “Fuck that felt too good” he thought he was gonna have to take it slow if he didn’t want to come to early. 

He set a leisurely pace pulling and pushing in and out his hips and thighs slapping into her ass. He grabbed her lower back just above her backside grasping both as he pulled her harder onto him. The sweetest noises were coming out of her mouth Archie thought he was in heaven. She was squeezing him deliciously then her insides started to quiver. Shit he was gonna have to push threw her orgasm with out blowing his load he was not ready for this to be over yet. 

“Ahhh shit Arch..... I’m about to..... oh..... oh .... yes right there baby!” Little whimpers we’re leaving her mouth. “Please. Don’t stop”. 

Archie started to pound into her faster digging his fingers into her soft skin. He bent down over her bringing her leg with him going even deeper. Archie drowned out her cries with a heated sloppy kiss. When he pulled back up he snapped his hips so hard into her his cock hit something deep in her pussy. Her whole body shook and then went still. He watched her body snap up and her walls clamped around his cock so hard his dick throbbed like he was cumming. He thought he would pass out from the pleasure of it. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck”. ........... ah.ah.ah.ah. Archie was so out of his mind he wasn’t even sure who said that.

Her walls were still fluttering around his cock as she slumped and sunk into his mattress. Archie pushed all the way in and stayed in her as she rode out her high he could feel his cock throbbing painfully. He pulled out of her once her orgasm had subsided still hard as a rock. 

He pressed his body into her’s as he kissed her slowly letting her body relax before he took her again. He coaxed her onto her stomach and crawled back on top of her lifting her and pressed her body tightly to his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her body his palms pressing her into him as he kissed and sucked at her pulse point. 

“I need more of you Betty. I’m not done with you just yet”. She whimpered at his words as he pushed his erection onto her ass. Archie kissed her lips softly, sweetly savoring every inch of her. He grasped his dick and pushed up into her in one swift movement she called out and Archie smirked into their kiss. He was taking every piece of her and he planned on keeping this beautiful woman forever. Archie sped up his pace and growled when he felt Betty reach back and grasp his ass squeezing it. 

“Oh Archie. Yes baby that feels so fucking good. I love feeling your ass clench every time you push into me”. Fuck this girl was going to kill him.

“Yes. Baby girl this dick is only for you. It has only ever gotten this hard for you my sweet girl”. 

She moaned into his ear breathing heavily as she sucked his lobe into her mouth then bit it lightly. This girl was driving him crazy and it was so so so good. She started to pinch her nipple with the hand that wasn’t squeezing his ass. Archie watched in amazement as she rolled it between her fingers pinching and tugging at the taut peak. When she arched her back and squeezed his ass and her nipple at the same time with a cry Archie fucking exploded. He let out something between a grunt and a growl as his hips pounded into her harshly and he bit down on her shoulder. That triggered her orgasm and they were throbbing, clenching and crying out together. He stilled as thick ropes of cum shot into her wanted pussy she milked every last drop out of him. 

They both dropped to their sides breathing hard. Archie felt like his heart beat was vibrating through his whole body. He pulled her sweaty body snuggly to his fitting one of his legs between hers. He stayed inside her feeling the last flutters of her walls. He pushed into her a little moving his hips so she could feel his cock still throbbing inside of her. This had been the longest high that he has ever had after he came. Fuck it had been the best sex he has ever had. He kissed her neck hearing her hum with contentment he had to tell her before she slipped off to sleep.

“Betty........”.  
“Mmmmm”.........  
“Your mine”..............  
“Yes. Yours”............  
“I love you........ I love you so much sweet girl”

Betty turned her head to look into his eyes. “I love you too Arch. Always”.

Archie couldn’t believe how well they fit together but then again it really wasn’t all that surprising. They have always had a deep connection. She was his best friend and him her’s. He knew this was right in every way. He swooned internally at their chemistry in the bedroom. Every. Fucking. Way. Who knew Betty Cooper had such a dirty mouth and mind. Just like Archie.

As they both drifted off they stayed connected. Both physically and mentally. 

Always.


End file.
